Please, Don't Leave Me
by Super Special Awesome Sensei
Summary: Jacob has one last chance to convince Bella that she's making a huge mistake with Edward. The wedding is tomorrow, but Jacob know's that he shouldn't build up his hopes. Even if it's already there to be burned away & crushed from what her choice may be.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine blah blah. You get it :)

**PLEASE READ: Okay, so i've received over 400 views with this story and no reviews at all. Usually I don't beg for reviews for my stories cause I find it... well idk pushy and annoying. But seriously guys, really? out of 400+ people not one review? A review would be nice y'know. Just so I do know whether this is shit or good. It doesn't take too long, please review and be honest with what you thought? :)**

_Please, Don't Leave me._

**Jacobs Point Of View**

* * *

><p>I had to try, this was my last chance to get her back. I have to tell her one more time that she's making a mistake. Why was she picking him? Why didn't she want to live? Doesn't she care about me? Or Charlie?<p>

I was running as fast my legs would allow me. She was getting married tomorrow.

I don't care that I've been gone for so long, I won't explain why I went away, she should know the reasons.

I made my way outside her house looking up towards the open window. I knew she was in there; I could here the sound of her feet shuffling along the floorboards. I jumped up to the tree grabbing a branch and hoisting myself up, steadily, I aimed for the window and leaped forward quietly placing myself within her room.

"Jacob?" Bella's face looked warned and somewhat in shock. "Jacob! Where have you been? Oh, Jake I've been so worried."

She made her way to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. It always sent shivers down my spine whenever she touched me. She felt so warm, alive. And I plan to keep it that way. I love this girl too much, I will not give her up for some filthy bloodsucker.

Slowly my arms made there way around her waist pulling her as close to my skin as it could be possible.

"Sorry, bells, I just had to get away for a bit." I felt her hesitant nod against my shoulder and she released her arms from around my neck, always letting go of me too soon. I grabbed her hand in mine curling my fingers protectively around hers and I looked into her eyes, those eyes that not even the leech could read.

The very thought of him made me speak without thinking. "Bella you're making a mistake." Her eyes narrowed at me and immediately took her hand away and sat herself on the end of her bed, her arms crossed over her chest as my hand ached from its emptiness.

"No I'm not Jake. I love him. I can't live without him." She said firmly.

I felt my body tremble at her words but I quickly calmed myself. I won't get angry.

What was I doing here! Ugh. I already knew what she was going to say but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try. I kept pacing along Bella's room while I felt her gaze on me, she was waiting for me to say something.

"Bella," I started. She sat there waiting, expecting the worse. "Give me a good reason. Why do you love him? Why? What is so appealing about him?" I had tried to understand why Bella would want to be with him, but only one thing came to my mind every time I thought about it.

He's a dead corpse.

I watched her expressions carefully, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it. Seeming to take a moment before answering in a wary tone. "I love him, Jake, he would do anything for me. He needs me like I need him. You've seen the result of me being without him, that won't happen again, I can't live without him." She said softly.

"Bells, if he was unattractive would you still feel the same way?" I asked curiously.

She instantly got mad. "It's not about looks. I wouldn't care if he was ugly. I love him because of who he is. For the things he does for me! What kind of shallow person do you think I am Jacob Black?" She hissed the words at me, trying not to raise her voice since Charlie was asleep.

I thought about it for a minute, and then a smile appeared on my lips. "That's not true y'know. If you saw Edward for the first time and he was unattractive and ordinary looking you wouldn't have even bothered to go near him, He's not the only person that would do anything for you or the only person that would protect you-"

"I don't need to be protected." She cut me off but didn't respond to anything else I had said, and it made me feel sort of happy. Was I right? Even if I was, I knew she wouldn't admit it.

"Bells why are you so thrilled about becoming the walking dead for one person? Don't you care about Charlie, Renee or me? Why are you throwing it away for some person who is so overly obsessive and protective over you."

She shifted on her bed. Her eyes lowered to her lap. "I do care about you all, it's been a hard decision for me to make but I would do it to be with Edward. He's not obsessive and over protective so stop over exaggerating."

How can she be so blind? "He wouldn't even let you come to my place because he thought I would hurt you. Doesn't that say something?"

Her brows pulled together. "He was just worried for me, who wouldn't be? He'd only just found out that I'd been hanging with a pack of wolves."

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Bells, you were with me for a long time after I had become apart of the pack and I had never once hurt you, I never would." I walked towards her at the end of the bed, uncrossing her arms as I took her hand and wrapped it between both of mine.

Her eyes seemed to be far away, she was thinking. "I know that, Jake but it's not going to change my mind, I love Edward. It's too late for me to be with you because I've already chosen." I knew that. But I felt like she still could change her mind, her eyes looked so troubled with unspoken thoughts. I can't lose her.

I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers. "It's never too late, You told me that you loved me too once. We can be happy together and you know it's true." I could see it in her eyes, seeing the future she could have with me, the one I've dreamt about countless times. Please, don't leave me.

"Please, Bells, I-I love you. I can't let you become one of them, it would kill me. I can't stand it." Her face softened at my words, she placed her free hand carefully onto my cheek and I closed my eyes.

I was waiting for it, for the pain to come, this was it. This was the last time I would try. My heart was pulling together with the last bit of hope I had left, ready to fall apart in unfixable pieces.

"Jake, I..." She stopped herself.

I waited and my heart waited but nothing came, she didn't say anything.

I tried not to build up hope, it would only hurt more, it would only make the tears last longer tonight.

I tried again with my eyes still closed "I love you so much Bells, you're the one for me, I know it. I feel it every time you touch me, I just know it's true. Please, Bells... please be with me... I'm in love with you."

I felt her thumb stroke my cheek, moving her fingers gently over my face tracing my jaw, then over to my lips. The touches were gracious and so gentle.

What is she doing? Is she... thinking about this? I couldn't restrain the bit of hope that seeped through.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw her face.

She was torn, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

She leaned her head against my bare chest listening to my thrumming heartbeat "I'm... so sorry Jake."

The pain, it was so unbearable, I could feel myself tearing into pieces, and I had no future without Bella. I can't see anything anymore. Without even realising, I had hoped too much. I've lost her and I've lost to that leech. I'm broken and unrepairable. I felt my eyes burning but I held them back as much as I could. She couldn't see me like this, it would hurt her even more.

"Jake?" I felt her move away watching me, but I wasn't able respond, the pain wouldn't recede. It would never go away.

I had to leave before I crumpled on the floor, I couldn't do it in front of her.

"I'm gonna go now Bella." I said with a faint smile. The words were so hard to speak without releasing the tears that begged to escape my eyes. I quickly grabbed her face between my hands and pressed my lips against the top of her head before turning for the window, I grabbed the side and prompted my legs up read to jump down.

"Will you come tomorrow?" No human ears could have heard the soft murmur escaping her lips but I did, words that stung my chest at the very thought of watching Bella rid her life before my eyes, there was no way I could go.

"Sorry, Bells." I jumped down and ran towards the trees with as much speed as possible. When I knew I was a safe distance from anyone's sight, I let myself go into the painful state that I was already in. Collapsing to the forest floor and screamed the tears from my eyes.

The ache in my chest did not back away.

I've failed to keep the love of my life, she's getting married to that filthy worthless bloodsucker. She picked death over life. But why? Would she really rather die then be with me? I couldn't think of it anymore, there was no point. I was the worthless one, she had decided to be with him and not me. She picked the darkness over the light, the moon over the sun. I'm worthless.

For the remainder of the night I let myself fall into the emptiness, letting it take me in, sobbing and clinging to my chest shamefully as though I could put the already broken pieces back together.

Worthless... and alone...

* * *

><p><strong>If you like, let me know what you thought, eh?<br>**

**I actually wrote this a couple of years back and I found it in my comupter and was all 'O_O Why did I remove this from my page?' so, I went through it and fixed up the horrible errors that were in it. Though, there are still probably heaps in here but, it's old and I can't be bothered to fix it entirely :D I hope you all enjoyed it though. It was actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote ever, back when I was a twilight obsessed fangirl. I really despise Bella though. I like Edward and all that but I just can't see what he saw in Bella. I mean, what? What is so interesting about her besides the fact that you can't read her mind? I dunno, it's Stephanie Meyers head so I know i'll never understand.  
><strong>

**I'm actually just starting to get back into Twilight fanfictions again and i'm considering doing a one-shot with Sam and Jacob since I can't find _anything_ that relates to what I want to read. **

**My super old note NOTE: I'm not a EdwardxBella person. Jacob poops all over him if you ask me, but obviously Jacob doesn't end up with her so I forced myself to keep it like that.**


End file.
